l'aide d'un danger
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: bah...ca commence avec un Hee-chan qui s'ennuie, et ca ce finit avec un Hee-chan et un Dulle tout plein de plumes... Chercher l'erreur !


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou baka (les concernées se reconnaîtrons ==)

Mail : ChtiteElfieaol.com

Genre : Schoolfic Pov de vous devinerez qui 

Shinny : VIENS M'AFFRONTER SI T UN PIAF !

Chtite : Yaoi aussi 

Kei : T'AS ENVIE DE FINIR EN BROCHETTE ?? ALORS APPROCHE !

Chtite : J'ai repris le bon vieux 1x2 et sinon rien d'autre 0

Shinny : UN PEU DE RESPECT POUR TON ANNEE PIAFOUNET !

Chtite : Ha si, ça finit en fantastique 0 Et c un UA 

Kei : T'AS QUE DEUX MOIS D'AVANCE SUR MOI MON CHATON !

Chtite : fait celle qui entends rien 

Muse : Vous aurez compris 0

Disclamers : Persos pas n'a moi T-T

Coin de la béta : Ça devait bien finir par arriver, le retour du 1x2. Bah… Qui s'en plaindra ? Pas moi, c'est sûr.

Note : Je respecte pas tout le temps la réalité pour plus de possibilité je parle pas de la fin qui l'a est carrément à côté 

Comme j'ai situé l'histoire à l'époque Napoléonienne on remercie le cour d'histoire et les muses qui me suivent partout les lycées n'ont pas la même signification. Entre autres seul les riche y vont et y a que 200 place 0 200 place donc 4 groupes de 25 dirigé par 4 sergent qui ont chacun 4 caporaux. Ils sont choisis dans les meilleurs. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris quand il commence l'éducation militaire ils apprennent plus les autres matières qui sont au nom de trois : latin Français et Maths . Or la ils font les deux 0 Pour les dortoirs j'ai aucune idée de comment ça se passe. On a que survolé le thème 0 et pourtant ça a suffit à un piaf et un chat --0 De plus, le samedi de repos existait pas à l'époque alors que là il est en vigueur.

C'était juste pour préciser me doute que la moitié auront pas lut la note…

Note2 : Je sais qu'elle aurait mérité d'être en plusieurs chap mais si je commence une autre fic à plusieurs chap je vais me faire égorger 0

Note3 : je remercie toute celle qui ont reviewer mes fics précédente et que j'ia pas remercier personnellement 0 je le ferais probablement mais je suis crevé a mort en ce moment …

L'aide d'un danger

Je m'ennuie. Le latin est définitivement une langue simple. Je la parlerais couramment si l'envie me prenait de faire taire ceux qui me servent de profs. Mais je garde ça pour quand je serais à bout. Et dire que j'en connais et que j'en vois à l'instant qui suent sang et eau pour être au niveau. Pitoyable. Qu'ils abandonnent, ils n'y arriveront jamais. Au moins certains l'ont compris. Ils pensent probablement que l'argent de leurs parents remplacera le néant qui leur sert de cerveau durant l'examen de fin d'étude. Et ils ont probablement raison. Et on ne peut rien y changer. C'est répugnant.

Les mouches volent dans la pièce à peine plus chaude que l'extérieur. Et notre respectable professeur déblatère encore et toujours sa litanie sans queue ni tête. Vous savez quelle manie il a pris depuis que je fais partie de ses élèves ? Non, bien sûr. Il se trouvait que ce cher professeur a des trous de mémoire, l'âge sûrement, où alors sa bêtise naturelle… Dans tous les cas, quand il oublie une tournure de phrase, un mot de vocabulaire ou que sais-je encore, il a décidé que pour cacher et garde le peu de dignité qui lui restait, il me poserait la question comme si cela était prévu au cours. Pourquoi moi ? Fallait écouter avant. Et pour en rajouter, il m'est impossible de répliquer. Je ne doute pas que cela pourrait être « amusant » que de le voir approuver une réponse fausse, mais je risque le mauvais point et mon père me le ferait amèrement regretter. Quant au bon point… J'aurais du mal à en avoir plus ou alors il me faudrait un éclair de génie. Enfin… À part ça je m'ennuie, encore et toujours. Mais j'ai bon espoir que cela change cette après-midi. Nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève. Et pas un nouveau fils de riche, non, un fils de prêtre. Enfin adopté. Il est impossible qu'il soit son fils de sang. Donc un fils de prêtre qui ne roule pas sur l'or d'après ce que j'ai compris entre deux grognements, même si heureusement, dixit mon père, ça n'est pas non plus un de ces prêtres mendiant trompant les bonnes gens. Mais cela n'a pas suffit à mon chère père, préfet de son état, qui était rentré dans une rage folle quand il l'a appris. C'est rare de le voir autrement que froid. J'en souris encore.

_§§§ Flash back_

Il fait de plus en plus froid. On sera bientôt au cœur de l'hiver. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre malgré tout. Toutes les fins de semaine, je peux rentrer chez mon père, si je le souhaite. Et maintenant que l'hiver s'est installé, je profite de ce privilège comme jamais. Les dortoirs de mon lycée n'étant, hélas, pas chauffés, aucune cheminée n'y étant aménagée pour cela, c'est reposant d'avoir une chambre chaude deux fois par semaine. 

Me voila devant… L'endroit où habite mon père, et moi occasionnellement. Je ne dirais pas que c'est laid comme endroit ce serait faux. C'est juste… Surchargé. À peine je rentre, que déjà des dizaines de paires d'yeux provenant de tableaux et de statues me fixent. 

Heureusement, ma chambre a échappé à cela. Mon père pensait me punir et me pousser à devenir vite préfet comme lui grâce à cela. Moi, peu de mobilier me convient. Je range consciencieusement mon cartable contre mon lit, me change pour une tenue plus adéquate pour la ville. Mon père est comme ça. Je dois me présenter devant lui frais comme un pinson si je ne veux pas subir sa colère. Ça ne me dérange pas temps que ça. Au moins cela me permet d'enfiler des vêtements confortables et chaleureux. Quand je pense à l'interrogatoire que mon père va mener, sachant qu'il laisse toujours une fenêtre ouverte même en plein hiver, j'en deviens même content qu'il me demande cela.

En descendant l'escalier, je comprends très vite que ça ne sera pas un entretien habituel. Il a beau être dur, il est juste. Même s'il a ses petites manies. Alors l'entendre hurler contre nos domestiques pour de l'alcool n'annonce rien de bon. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a appris. Mh, apparemment je ne vais pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps. 

- Heero, viens ici !

Il hurle. Mauvais signe mais pas pour moi. Quand il a quelque chose à me reprocher, il préfère le miel au goût de fer. Doux à la vue mais épineux au toucher. Ça a ses avantages. Pourquoi je ne me rebelle, ni ne me plaint ? Parce que je n'ai franchement pas à me plaindre. Quand j'en vois certains à leur retour au lycée, je me dis que j'ai de la chance. Mon père n'utilise pas le bâton et encore moins la trique, il préfère la faim, l'isolement et une fois j'ai dû me mettre à la place d'un domestique. Mais ça n'était pas une punition. Plutôt un enseignement à sa façon. Cela ne m'avait pas dérangé plus que ça. Les exercices que nous effectuons au lycée sont bien pires. Pour ce qui concerne ses punitions, il les préfère car selon lui, les coups et blessures se résorbent vite mais un cœur, un esprit ou une âme brisé ne s'en remettent que rarement. Il ne m'a jamais brisé. Il préfère me laisser de fine coupure pour me rappeler qui je suis et qui il est.

- Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle des plus déplaisante. Savais-tu que ton lycée avait décidé de donner son enseignement à un fils de prêtre ? Pas que cela me dérange, mais si ça commence par les classes moyennes, bientôt les miséreux viendront quémander l'enseignement supérieur. Cela ne peut se faire tu m'entends ? Je n'accepterais jamais que mon fils partage le même lycée qu'un… Qu'un…

Il est en colère. Très en colère. Moi pas. Je trouve que cette expérience pourrait être… Intéressante. Savoir comment quelqu'un de non habitué se débrouille dans les classes supérieures… Définitivement… Intéressant. Quelles pourront être ses réactions…

- Je vais de ce pas arranger cela. Il est hors de question que de telle chose se produise sous ma juridiction. Qui a bien pu nommer ce prêtre ? 

Je dois agir. Il m'a mis l'eau à la bouche. Je veux voir ce fils de prêtre qui à l'audace… Ou le courage… Ou peut-être l'inconscience de s'aventurer dans un monde dans lequel il n'est pas né.

- Père. J'aimerais plaider en faveur de ce jeune garçon.

Je sens son regard peser sur ma nuque. J'ai préféré me mettre en position de soumission tête basse. On n'attaque jamais un tigre de front. On ne lui montre jamais ses pensées. On le laisse penser ce qui l'avantage. Il ne faut dévoiler ses crocs que lorsque cela est absolument nécessaire.

- Mon fils voudrait-il jouer les âmes charitables ? Aurais-je donc raté ton éducation ? À moins que ce ne soit ce lycée qui te donne de telles idées…

- Non, mon père. Je me disais juste que quelqu'un venant de son monde ne pourra rentrer dans une classe qui lui est supérieure sans peine. Il m'étonnerait même qu'il réussisse à tenir plus d'une semaine. Laissez-le partir de son plein gré père, cela prouvera à tout le monde que le lycée n'est pas pour n'importe qui. 

Aura-t-il bien pris le mépris que j'ai renforcé à la fin de mon discours ? Je l'espère. Si tel est le cas, l'expérience pourra débuter. 

- Tu réfléchis plus que tu ne le laisses croire… Je lui laisse un mois pour partir de son plein gré. Ce délai passé je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas. 

- Bien père.

- Maintenant je veux le résumé de toute ta semaine de cours. 

_§§§ Fin  flash back_

La cloche retentit. Il est l'heure de déjeuner. Je l'ai attendu toute la matinée. Il n'est pas venu. Il ne se serait pas découragé devant le portail j'espère. J'ai besoin de lui pour mon expérience. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je réfléchisse au moyen de l'approcher tout en restant moi-même. Je verrai de plus près son état se dégrader, si je suis à ses côtés constamment. Avec de la chance, il viendra dans mon dortoir. J'y suis pour l'instant le seul occupant, grâce accordé de par le statut officiel de mon père. Mais je me souviens que j'avais de la chance de pouvoir être seul. S'il vient dans mon dortoir, l'expérience pourra continuer durant la nuit. Les rêves et les cauchemars sont révélateurs. Cela sera intéressant de les voir évoluer.

Je viens à peine de m'installer sur une table que tout ce qu'il y a de plus répugnant dans le lycée viennent s'assoire à mes côtés. C'est ainsi à chaque repas. Je suis le fils du préfet de la ville. Ils veulent mes faveurs pour avoir les siennes, et comme je pense que la plupart sont incapables d'imaginer un tel plan, ce sont leurs parents qui en ont après les faveurs de mon père. Crétins. Le pire est que dans le lot, des rats se cachent, un masque pour dissimuler leur sournoiserie. Certains savent qu'ils ne réussiront jamais leur examen de fin d'étude, même avec l'argent de papa et maman. Alors ils veulent de l'aide. Une aide que jamais je ne leur apporterais. Je ne travaille pas aux profits des autres. J'ai envie de les expédier ailleurs. Très loin. Assez loin pour que leur odeur cesse de me tourmenter. 

Je finis mon repas en vitesse et part vers ma chambre. La moitié de ceux qui étaient à ma table me suivent. Je sème la plupart dans les couloirs, et je ferme la porte au nez des autres. Je les déteste. Des rats. Savent-ils seulement ce qu'ils auront à accomplir si jamais ils réussissent ? Savent-ils les responsabilités qui les attendent ? Non, bien sur que non. Ce ne sont que des pantins. Des marionnettes aux allures de rat. Fouineur et empestant comme les pires quartiers de Paris.

Je préfère me reposer. Ainsi je serais en forme pour les exercices militaires. Pas comme ces insectes. J'espère que ce fils de prêtre vaudra mieux qu'eux. Il a même intérêt à valoir mieux. Mais, si je me réfère à ceux que j'ai déjà connus, je risque de ne pas l'apprécier. Gros et empestant tout autant que les autres. Jouant sur sa position auprès de Dieu comme certains jouent de leur argent. Arrogant malgré son faible statut. Et stupide. Désespérément stupide.

Plutôt que de m'énerver, je préfère aller sur le terrain d'entraînement. Je serais prêt. Comme tout bon sergent qui se respecte. Et mes caporaux, comme à leur habitude vont arriver essoufflés, déjà épuisés alors que rien n'a commencé, et vont commencer à user de leur faible pouvoir à tord et à travers. Et moi, je regarderais froidement cette affreuse comédie. 

La cloche résonne. 

Une fois. 

Deux fois. 

Trois fois. 

L'entraînement commence. Comme prédit les caporaux ne sont pas là. Et les rares qui me suivent sont les rats. Quitteront-ils le navire un jour ?

Je suis malgré tout surpris. Alors que je ne l'attendais plus, le voilà. C'est donc lui ce fils de prêtre… Bon point pour lui, il a l'air en forme physiquement. Même s'il faudrait muscler un peu tout ça. Mauvais point, sa coupe de cheveux est… Trop présente, trop susceptible d'attirer les poux. On m'appelle. En tant que sergent, je me dois d'être présent lors de sa présentation officielle. 

Encore un mauvais point. Il a quel âge pour tenir ainsi la main de cette sœur ? Il ne fera pas long feu, c'est moi qui le dit.

- Voici Duo Maxwell, fils adoptif du père Maxwell. Il partagera dorénavant avec vous les cours. Il dormira dans le dortoir du sergent Yuy. Ce sera à lui de montrer à M Maxwell où se trouve la cantine, les salles de cours, son dortoir, et les commodités. Des questions ?

- Quand coupe-t-on ses cheveux ?

Il ne tiendra pas deux jours. Il tremble et s'accroche à la sœur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Cette dernière le rassure gentiment. Répugnant. Elle n'a rien d'autre à faire ?

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous avons obtenu une dérogation spéciale. Tenez.

Une dérogation ? Pas de mon père, cela est sûr.  Mais apparemment elle est malgré tout en règle. Le cher petit est rassuré. Il ne tiendra pas une journée. Et dire que je vais devoir m'en rapprocher. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Et voilà qu'il nous joue la scène poignante du départ. Je vais vomir.

- Tu prendras soin de toi chéri hein ?

- Oui Sœur Hélène.

- Pas de bêtise tu me le promets ?

- Sœur Hélène…

Il a l'air d'être au supplice le cher petit. Etrange. Pourtant cela se voit qu'il l'aime. Et voilà qu'il la sert dans ses bras. Je ne comprends pas.

- Et surtout ne le fait pas je t'en supplie !

- Tu me connais.

- Justement.

Ne pas faire quoi ? Elle ne veut pas nous faire croire que cet ange… Ce gosse est capable de quoi que se soit !

- Au revoir Sœur Hélène !

Elle ne lui répond pas. Pourquoi ? En toute logique elle devrait le faire. Il n'a pas l'air déçu pour autant. Il sourit. Ça n'est pas le moment de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Et il va vite le comprendre. Mais que…

- Duo Maxwell enchant !

Pourquoi me dit-il ça ? Je le connais son nom. Le surveillant nous a présenté. Je préfère me détourner et suivi des autres sergents nous reprenons l'entraînement. Il reste planté là quelques secondes avant que le surveillant ne le reprenne. Il commence alors à faire comme nous. Étrange. Il sourit. Pourquoi sourit-il ? Cela n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir. La moitié ont déjà abandonné. Et lui sourit en continuant comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant la sueur coule sur son corps donc il devrait être fatigué. Mais rien. Pas un signe d'épuisement. Après cinq heures de torture, le surveillant nous relâche finalement. Je le vois respirer profondément. Finalement il avait ressenti la fatigue. Mais tenir si longtemps… À surveiller.

On va pour prendre notre repas du soir. Il me suit comme mon chien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il me veut quoi ?

- Pardon, tu ne m'as indiqué ni les dortoirs ni la cantine…

Il rougit. Première fois que je vois un homme rougir. C'est étrange. Dangereux. Il est dangereux. Pour moi. Je le sens. Très dangereux. Je dois arrêter mon expérience ici. Je préviendrais mon père ce samedi. Il me suit jusqu'à la cantine. Sa présence aura eu un bon effet au moins, j'ai moins de rats à mes côtés.

Il me suit ensuite jusqu'au dortoir. Je le vois s'allonger sur un lit et dormir. Il n'a pas pensé à se déshabiller. Je n'ose pas savoir ce que les surveillants penseront et feront quand ils le verront ainsi. 

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me retrouve devant l'un de mes rats habituels.

- On me dit de te dire que tu es responsable de Maxwell durant toute la semaine. Une faute de lui sera une faute de toi.

Je lui claque la porte au nez. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème comme ça. Je regarde le danger vivant dormir tranquillement. Je n'ai plus qu'à le déshabiller moi-même. Après tout, sa faute est ma faute. Si j'avais celui qui avait dit ça sous la main…

Et en plus de ça, c'est un petit noble. Une peau plus blanche que le lait. Voyons voir ça… Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Pas une once de fars. Naturelle une telle couleur ? Étrange. Non. Dangereux. Ça n'est plus une expérience. C'est un danger. Un danger.

Ça fait deux jours qu'il est au lycée. Et je le fuis. Il ne doit pas m'approcher. Il est dangereux. C'est mon cœur qui me le dit. Sinon pourquoi battrait-il ainsi à chaque fois que je le vois ? Et je sens que cette nuit va mal se passer. Peut-être est-ce la tempête qui hurle derrière la faible protection des murs qui me prévient. Ou alors tout simplement mon cœur qui se serre dès que je le vois. En parlant de ça. Mon idée qu'il ne tiendra pas une semaine s'est renforcée. Il tremble comme une feuille et ses lèvres ne sont plus cerises mais violettes à cause du froid. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il en devient plus dangereux. Un animal, quand il est acculé, dévoile toujours des trésors de ressource. C'est sûrement à cause de cela que mon cœur se serre à le voir.  

Ce soir, il prend la peine de se changer pour la nuit. Le froid doit l'empêcher de dormir. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner les soirs précédents. Mieux vaut ne pas chercher le rationnel dans l'irrationnel. Même s'il est vrai que la température a beaucoup baissé. Il est emmitouflé sous sa couverture. Et mon cœur continue de me prévenir du danger qu'il représente… Je vais essayer de dormir sans trop y penser. Mais… Il a décidé de passer à l'attaque. Il s'approche de mon lit, je le sens. Il tremble toujours. Il est juste devant mon lit, je le sens. Que va-t-il faire ? Que compte-il faire ?

Il vient de s'assoire. Il hésite ça se sent. La menace qu'il représente est plus forte que jamais. Mon cœur me le dit. Il va bientôt passer à l'attaque.

…

……

………

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'est-il allong ? Pourquoi s'est-il collé à moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il mis sa propre couverture au-dessus de la mienne ? Pourquoi se serre-t-il contre moi ? Pourquoi je ne vois pas le danger malgré ce que mon cœur me dit ? Que peut-il faire de dangereux ?

- Heero… Je sais que je ne devrais pas… Mais je suis mort de froid… Alors… Je voudrais rester… Un peu… Demain je retourne dans mon lit… Mais ce soir… J'ai trop froid…

J'ai compris. Alors… Ça n'est pas un danger ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-il être d'autre ? Quoi à la place du danger ? Que veut me dire mon cœur ?

Je le fuis. Encore et toujours. Alors qu'avant je cherchais un moyen pour être à ses côtés, maintenant je cherche à m'en éloigner. C'est un danger. Le pire des dangers. Pourtant… Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. La curiosité reprend parfois ses droits. Et je continue à surveiller mon expérience. Je suis déjà trop dans l'étude de son comportement. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu survivre ici jusque-là. Alors je l'observe. Pour mon expérience. Enfin je pense… Non c'est sûr. Quelle autre raison aurais-je de l'observer sinon ?

- Sergent Yuy, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de rentrer chez votre père durant cette fin de semaine. Ce dernier se trouvant pour affaire à Paris, il ne pourra vous accueillir, vous devrez donc rester au lycée.

Si je ne savais pas que Duo se trouvait à mes côtés et m'empêchait de tuer le surveillant sans le frôler en passant, le surveillant ne serait plus de ce monde. Moi qui avait tant espéré se retour à la maison pour convaincre mon père de faire partir ce… Ce… Je n'ai même plus de nom. 

Heureusement, il a fini par me laissez de l'air. J'ai pu respirer normalement pendant l'entraînement. Il ne m'a pas approché et encore moins frôlé. À chaque fois qu'il le fait mon cœur s'emballe pour me prévenir du danger qu'il représente. Et je ne parle pas des fois où il s'endort sans se dévêtir. Dans ces cas-là, j'ai l'impression que rien que la menace qu'il représente va me tuer tellement mon cœur bat fort.

Il a tenté de m'approcher. Il l'a fortement regretté. Je le déteste. Je le lui ais dit. Il ne me suit plus durant tout le reste de la journée.

Il fait nuit et il dort. Le danger se fait pourtant encore plus important. Comment cela se fait-il ? J'entends un sanglot. Puis un autre. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Est-ce une faute qui risque de se répercuter sur moi ? Pourquoi le danger est-il encore plus grand ? Pourtant il est faible dans cet état-là… Mais un renard ne montre les crocs que lorsque votre gorge est entre ses canines. Pourtant je suis débout… Était debout. Je suis à genou à côté de son lit. Il a les yeux fermés et semble vouloir retenir ses larmes sans y arriver. Le danger est immense si j'en crois mon cœur. 

Mais est-ce vraiment un danger ? Je n'en suis plus si sûr. Je connais tous ses proverbes et pourtant selon moi, dans cet état, il pourrait à peine avoir assez de force pour me toucher. Danger ou ? Ou quoi ? Danger ou quoi ? Ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? C'est de sa faute si je suis perdu ! C'est lui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant ! En une semaine, il m'a brisé en entier. Pourquoi je pense que ce n'est plus un danger ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Que quelqu'un me le dise !!!

Quelqu'un me retire mon point ensanglanté du mur. Ça ne peut-être que lui. Il n'y a que lui et moi dans ce dortoir. Je le vois qui nettoie la plaie. Et je sens un liquide contre ma joue. Ça doit être cela que l'on appelle « larmes ». Pourquoi je pleure ? Je n'ai pas de raison de le faire. Je… Je… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à la fin ???!!

- Chut, je suis là. Calme-toi. Dit-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- …

- Laisse-toi aller. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

- Qui… Es-tu ?

-  …

- Qui suis-je… Pourquoi… J'agis comme ça. Pourquoi… Je suis en danger… Près de toi…

- En danger ?

- Je le sais, je le sens. Mon cœur me le dit.

- Est-ce vraiment ça qu'il te dit ?

- Quoi d'autre… QUOI D'AUTRE !!!

- Chut, calme-toi je suis là. Chuuut…

Je m'effondre en pleure contre lui. Je ne comprends pas. C'est… Un danger… Quoi d'autre… Quoi d'autre ? Je sens qu'il se balance. Je suis le mouvement. C'est… Apaisant… Pourquoi ? Quel est cet inconnu que je cherche ?

 - N'interprète pas ce que te dit ton cœur. Ne réfléchis pas au pourquoi du comment. Ecoute-le. Ecoute-le juste et tu sauras ce qu'est le quoi d'autre.

L'écouter. Je… Je ne sais pas faire ça. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Et si j'y voyais quelque chose que je n'aime pas ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi j'agis comme ça ?

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et écoute le. Juste écoute-le.

Ses yeux. Ils sont bleus. Violets sur le bord de l'iris. Ils sont beaux. Ces yeux. Je veux m'y noyer. Je veux plus réfléchir. Je veux juste… Me noyer dans ses yeux… Encore et encore…  M'y noyer… Encore et toujours.

Ça fait mal. Ça déchire. J… J'ai… Maaaaaaaal…

- Chuut, calme-toi. Elles reviennent c'est tout. C'est tout. Chuut.

Je sens un poids dans mon dos. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais… Je veux me noyer à nouveau. 

Il… A… Il… Il a… Deux ailes. Elles ne sont pas blanches… Elles sont… D'un bleu… Celui… De ses yeux… Je crois. Elles sont belles.

- Toi aussi tu as les tiennes. Regarde. 

Il va chercher quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que cette chose est accrochée à moi. Ce sont… Des plumes… Noires…

- Elles retrouveront leur couleur. Prouvent leur juste qu'ils se sont trompés. Tu le feras ? Pour moi ?

Je… Ça brûle… Une lumière… Violente… Brûlante… Elle me fait mal. Je vois plus… Que du blanc. J'ai mal…

- Chute.  C'est le mur qui s'écroule. Laisse-toi faire… Chuuuut.

Je l'écoute. Je veux l'écouter. Le croire. J'en ai… Besoin… Une porte claque…

- Tu m'avais promis Duo…

- Mais sœur Hélène… Je ne pouvais pas laisser échapper ma chance. C'est lui ! Je l'ai retrouvé. Après des siècles !

- Futurs ou passés ?

- Tous réunis.

- Réponds moi franchement. Jusqu'à quelle époque ?

- Bah… Si je te dis qu'il y avait la guerre entre la terre et des colonies et qu'avant y avait de gros lézards ?

- T'es incroyable.

- Merci.

- Occupe-toi bien de ton ange. Tu l'as cherché longtemps.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Passe voir le père Maxwell, avant que vous ne rentriez…

- T'inquiète pas, je repasserais vous voir de temps en temps…

- C'est pas de tout repos un ange comme toi.

- T'es pas la première qui me le dit…

- À la prochaine fois.

- À la prochaine…

J'ai entendu. Et j'ai rien compris. Ange ? Ce mot me parait paraît familier. Il me semble, que je l'appelai ainsi…

- Tenshi ?

- Tu t'en souviens !

Il me sert contre lui. Pourquoi, je me sens si bien ? Parce que… Je l'aime… Depuis… Très longtemps… Mais… Comment je sais ça ? Et toutes ces images qui tournent.

- Tu revois ton pass

- …

- Bientôt tu te souviendras de tout.

- Pourquoi, j'ai été déchu Duo ?

Fin 

…

……

………

…………

……………

………………

…………………

Pas taper pas taper T-T se cache sous le placard

Kymoon : constate que la diplomatie n'est pas le fort des muses de Chtite

Shinny : À MORT LE PIAF !

Kei : LE CHATON DANS LA NICHE !

Shinny : UNE CAGE POUR LE PIAF !

Kei : VIVE LES CHATONS DANS LES CARTONS

Chtite : C'EST FINI VOUS DEUX ? ?? 

Kei & Shinny : C'est de sa fauteeuuuuu se montre du doigt l'une l'autre

Kymoon : ¬¬ 

Kei & Shinny : 

Chtite : --0

Kei & Shinny : Grrrrrrrr

Chtite: On reprend l'histoire avant que la pugilat recommence 0 remet le magnéto en route

……………

…………

………

……

…

- Plus vite que la normale, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu restes le même. Tu as été déchu, parce que le dirigeant était devenu dingue. Ce n'est pas un blasphème puisque c'est la vérité. Il a déchu beaucoup d'anges sans raison valable. Toi tu en as fait partie. Et quand il a été défait, je suis parti à ta recherche. Une nouvelle caste s'est créée à cause de cet incident. Celle des repêcheurs. Je sais, on est pas allé chercher bien loin pour le nom mais… Maintenant que tu es là… Je n'en suis plus un…

- Connais pas.

- Je te dis qu'elle a été créée après que tu es été déchu ! Tête de mule ! On a servi à retrouver les déchus et à les ramener. Mais on n'a pas fait le tri. On n'a aucun moyen pour ça. Mais on pense que cela sera bon même pour ceux qui le méritaient. On espère qu'ils se seront repentis.

- On ?

- Nous tous, les créateurs de cette caste !

- Créateurs ?

- Et vi.

- Je veux en être un.

- Hee-chaaaaaaaan…

- Je veux… Aidez les autres… Je sais ce que c'est que d'être déchu… Et c'est… Froid… Douloureux… Et… Vraiment froid… C'est… C'est comme si… Toutes tes réactions… Étaient inversées… Tu deviens… Indifférent à tout… La vie des autres… Vaut à peine celle d'un insecte… Tout est… Froid… Tu comprends tout… De travers… C'est… Le néant… C'est… Froid…

- Mon glaçon qui devient frileux ! C'est nouveau ça !

- Duo, onegai…

- Je vais tenter d'arranger ça. Mais, promets-moi une chose…

- Quoi ?

- Tu restes avec moi.

- Pour l'éternité.

- Tu ne te lasseras pas ?

- J'aurais du mal avec toi à mes côtés. 

Il s'est calé contre moi. Mes ailes nous entourent tous les deux. Elles sont déjà moins noires. Combien de temps pour qu'elles redeviennent blanches ? Et combien pour qu'elles deviennent comme mes yeux ? Que je devienne un repêcheur…

- En attendant j'exige deux ans de vacances à ne rien faire et ça n'est pas négociable.

- Duo !

- Bah quoi ?

Fin

Chtite : Pour de vrai ce coup-ci 

Shinny et Kei : OMAE O KOROSU !

Kymoon : C'est du plagiat, Hee-chan tu devrais porter plainte.

Chtite : regarde les deux bestioles s'étriper --0

Shinny et Kei : Grrrrrrrrr

Chtite : Tout ça parce que c'est Shinny qu'a commencé et Keimei qu'a fini --000

Shinny et Kei : Grrrrrrrrrr diriger vers Chtite cette fois

Chtite : Tout doux ° Review please avant que je ne me fasse tueeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!!!

Kymoon : est très heureuse de n'avoir qu'une seule muse


End file.
